Broken
by TheWritersEscape
Summary: Beca didn't let anyone in, and she liked it that way. If you had no one, there was no one to hurt you. But when Beca meets a particularly stubborn ginger who just happened to be unaware of the word boundaries, personalities clash and sparks fly.
1. Chapter 1

Beca's POV:

I made my way into my usual coffee shop and got in the line. I fiddled with my black, chunky headphones anxiously and scanned the small but quaint coffee shop. I impatiently checked the little round clock on the wall and chewed slightly on my lip. If I was late for work for the third time in this week alone then I'm definitely gonna get fired. I'm only just an intern so that wouldn't be a good start to my DJ career, if I ever have one that is.

I finally got the the front of the slowly dissipating line and quickly ran through my daily order.

"I'll have a Caramel Frappuccino please" I said in a rushed but clear voice.

"I'd recommend the hot chocolate to be honest but it's your choice"

I looked up sharply and quickly replied, "Excuse me?"

I bit my lip once more, force of habit, and frowned. I hadn't seen her working here before. She must be new. I gave her a quick once over, ginger hair which came to rest above undeniably perky boobs, bright blue eyes, a tall slim figure, and she was very bubbly, definitely not my type.

When she didn't reply to my question, I frowned and shook my head slightly, "I'll just have what I ordered."

She smiled at me brightly and said cheerily as I stared back unimpressed, eyebrow raised,"Coming right up!", as she turned away to begin preparing my daily caffeine fix. I stared at her bum as she turned to make my hot beverage, then caught myself and quickly averted my eyes and walked along the counter slightly to wait for my drink.

I continued to watch the girl make my coffee from further down and began to tap my fingers against the counter impatiently. "Excuse me, please can you hurry up? I'm going to be late for work." I tried to speak politely but couldn't remove the hint of frustration from my voice.

She looked at me over her shoulder then grinned happily and handed me my coffee, brushing my hand against hers as she did so sending a small tingle to the pit of my stomach which I brushed off and wrinkled my nose. "All finished!" she exclaimed bouncily.

I put my money down on the counter with a small clatter and walked swiftly out the increasingly claustrophobic coffee shop.

"Good one Beca, now you're late for work. Did you really need that coffee?!" I muttered to myself as I walked quickly to the radio station. I passed a small record store and a few charity shops as I walked the few minutes down.

I drank my coffee quickly, scalding my tongue as I did so. As I drank I noticed the barista had put her number on the side of my cup with a small heart and a smiley face. Does this mean she's into girls, could she like, me? I rolled my eyes and shook off the silly thoughts as I threw the cup in the trash can.

I ran into the station and blurted a quick apology to my boss. I bit my lip once more and wondered why the girl had put her number on my cup. It seemed odd to me that someone would put their number on my cup. Me of all people. I tried to clear my mind of coffee and girls and numbers and tried to do my work and mix my tracks, as my boss ordered, and tried not to get fired.

 _Remember Beca. She's not your type. No one is._


	2. Chapter 2

Beca's POV:

I scowled to myself as I yanked my shirt over my head. The same routine everyday. Wake up. Get out of bed. Attempt the get the girl I brought home out of my apartment without her making a fuss. Stuff some breakfast down me if there's time, take an aspirin for my hangover and get to my favourite coffee shop before I'm late for work.

I laugh to myself, _Beca you are always late for work._ I continue to rush around my apartment, grabbing jeans and putting on my usual thick black eyeliner, attempting to get myself ready in time.

I walk down the streets of L.A. to get to 'The Busy Bean', clearly my favourite coffee shop in all of America. I round the corner and take in a deep smell of roasted coffee beans. I smile as I walk into the small cafe, and stroll casually to the counter as there is no queue today and open my mouth to place my order,

"I'll have a-"

"Caramel Frappuccino, right?" a chirpy voice interrupts me.

I raise an eyebrow at the cute ginger girl who took my order the other day. She seemed to be staring at me more today, and to be frank I'm pretty surprised she remembered me. I mostly just try and blend into the crowd. I suppose I find it easier to fly under the radar.

"Yep, you got it" I say, laughing softly, partly falsely.

I debate whether or not to say anything to her about the number on my cup when she turns and hands me my drink. I wrap my hand around it gladly and rummage in my pocket for money.

She makes an odd noise to get my attention, then makes a silly pout at me and says playfully, "You didn't text me yesterday".

I laugh and hold out my finally retrieved money, "Sorry Red, you aren't my type."

She giggles at me making my cheeks flush a little, "Red, hmm? I like it." I flush from raspberry pink to apple red as she winks at me and finally takes the money from my hand, running her fingers along my wrist as she does so. I snatch my hand away and mutter "Keep the change" as I make a quick escape from Red and the shop.

As I yet again walk to the radio station in a rush I look at my cup and see her number again, and the words 'My name's Chloe, and text me this time' underneath the number with yet another heart and smiley face.

I roll my eyes and quickly add her number to my phone before sipping my drink and walking towards work.

I grab my tacky microwave meal and sit on my wilting leather sofa. I laugh pitifully at my empty life and pick up my phone, attempting to find something to distract myself. I find myself looking at the contact saved as 'Red' on my phone quickly power down my phone to stop myself exploring the unknown.

 _Don't forget what happened last time Beca. Don't make the same mistakes, you'll just get hurt. Again._

I take a deep breath and bite my lip hard until it bleeds, as I attempt to concentrate on what is blaring away on TV, and eat my tasteless meal, my mind distracted by other things as the nightmares run around in my head again and again.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca's POV:

I open my eyes slowly and yawn as I try to take in my dim surroundings. What the fuck? I run a hand through my hair as I lift my heavy head off my desk.

 _Crap! I fell asleep at work_. _Good one, it's 3am and you're still at work drooling on your desk like a fucking weirdo._

I mentally chastise myself as I grab my stuff and walk towards the door, quickly scanning the large room to make sure I didn't leave anything behind and it didn't look like someone had been sleeping in here. I flip the light switches and lock up behind me, thanking whatever Gods there were that I'd remembered my keys today.

As I walk along the streets I pass The Busy Bean, and stand in the cold debating for a second before opening the door and heading inside, making a mental note to petition for all coffee shops be open 24 hours as I stumble towards the counter, tired and cold. I get to the worktop and breathe a sigh of relief when I realize the ginger gir- I mean, Chloe, isn't here. I bite my lip as I order a hot chocolate, with extra cream and marshmallows.

As I'm waiting for my order to be finished I hear an annoyingly familiar voice behind me.

"So you did take my recommendation! I'm flattered." Chloe murmurs in my ear, making me jolt with a small shock.

 _Crap. She's here. She isn't meant to be here. I was trying to avoid her. That went really fucking well didn't it._ I mentally yell at myself.

I realize Chloe is staring at me waiting for me to respond to whatever it is she just whispered in my ear.

"U-um actually, Red, this is for a friend, so don't get your hopes up." I stammer out, then curse myself silently. Beca Mitchell does not stammer! Pull yourself together. Why am I acting like this?! It's embarrassing.

I stare dumbly into her blue eyes with one eyebrow raised, as she giggles at me. I roll my eyes, trying to convey my annoyance and take my hot chocolate from the counter and try a sip. It's annoying good. I try and push the focus away from me and onto Red.

"What are you doing here anyway, Red? It's 3:30am and I don't really think you're working your shift right now?" I say sharply, trying to make her pissed at me.

I grit my teeth as she laughs at me with that silly little giggle again. "Just going for a jog." Chloe says happily.

 _A jog? At 3am? What is with this girl? She must be crazy. Definitely on happy pills,_ I think to myself as I roll my eyes, "Weirdo," I say rudely, hoping she won't bother me again, "Well I'm leaving, hopefully you are too because you're weird and ginger and kinda annoying."

I expect her to show a little taken aback at my remark, or at least comment on it, but all she does is place her order and tell me to have a good night as I leave The Busy Bean, which somehow frustrates me even more.

I scowl as I continue the walk to my empty apartment, letting various thoughts overflow my mind; that girl is so annoying. Why does she always have to be at my favourite coffee shop. I'm going to have to quit going, I can't deal with seeing her again.

A buzz drags me out of my thoughts as my phone goes off in the back pocket of my jeans. I pull it out of and type in my password.

"Okay, who the fuck is gonna text me at nearly 4am?!" I say, to nobody in particular, considering I'm walking alone in the street.

As I look at the screen I see the text, which says:

 _Beca, since you wouldn't text me, I had to text you!_  
 _Chloe ;)_

I stare at my phone dumbfounded, how did she even get my number?! I scowl even harder as I reply angrily.

 _Red?! How did you get this number? And I'm pretty sure I never actually told you my name! :(_

I scrunch up my nose and yawn as I shove my phone back into my pocket.

"Freak." I mutter angrily as I unlock my door and walk into my small yet messy apartment.

I knew I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, so I turned on the TV and sipped my hot chocolate, which, unfortunately, really was a lot better than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca's POV:

I yank my bag back onto my shoulder as I jog slowly. I try and fail to hold back my yawn and check my watch, again. 6:15am. Why is time passing so slowly? I yawn again and jog slightly faster towards hell, AKA the gym.

I slow as I reach the automatic doors and walk inside. I fiddle with my wallet before securing my member card and scanning it before I wander through to the changing rooms.

I shove my bag into the nearest available locker and take the key, walking slowly back out of the changing while fiddling with the wristband the key is attached to.

I bump into someone as I leave the door,

"Oh fuck I'm so sorr- What the fuck are you doing here?!"

I exclaim angrily as I realise the person I bumped into is none other than the girl who's been torturing me with her presence for the past month.

She giggles again, and I clench my teeth in order to stop myself from punching her square in the face.

"At the gym, like normal people do." She says slowly, as if speaking to a small child. This just infuriates me further, because I may be small but I'm not an idiot.

I scowl and ignore her, "Are you following me or something? You're everywhere, and to be honest, Red, I don't like you very much."

She laughs again, an annoying bubbly sound which sends a shiver down my back.

 _Fucking hell Beca, you're fucked, she's everywhere. And does she ever stop laughing?!_

She leans in close with her lips only inches from me, "Trust me, Beca, if I was following you I'd be a lot sneakier."

I push her shoulder weakly, "Get away from me you creep." I stalk angrily out into the gym area.

I get to the treadmill and adjust the settings until I'm ready, and then begin to run. I breathe a sigh of relief and relax as I start to run, smiling slightly.

Running is my favourite thing to do, besides music, it helps me relax and I can just escape while I run.

From the corner of my eye I notice Chloe come back out the changing rooms, and I scowl. Ginger stalker. I keep my eyes trained on her as she walks over to a blonde girl, presumably her friend, and smacks her on the butt playfully.

I roll my eyes, very good friends then. I continue watching sneakily I run and notice the flirting going on between them, then watch the other girl lean over.

Chloe leans in slightly, then she casts a glance in my direction, and I immediately look away, embarrassed at being caught staring.

Once I feel like Chloe has looked away I tear my eyes back to the scene, unable to look away, to see Chloe kissing the other girl.

I clench my teeth together as my stomach bottoms out, unable to look away but feeling worse as I continue to stare.

I run a hand through my hair as I sprint along the treadmill and close my eyes, breathing hard. I begin to run faster and harder.

 _Beca, what the fuck. Why are you reacting like this, you hate the girl, you know you do. You shouldn't even care._

I bite hard on my lip as the feeling in my stomach swells and grows, and I scrunch my eyes tight to try and remove the memory from my mind, all the while trying to run faster.

Suddenly, my foot slips on the treadmill and I smack my head off the front as I slip into the treadmill, only to the thrown backwards onto the floor by the swiftly moving band.

I stand up slowly, pressing my hand to the cut on my forehead. I feel slightly dazed and confused, and honestly everything is spinning. I ignore all the stares and the questions of whether I'm okay, and walk shakily into the changing rooms and straight through to the shower cubicles.

I quickly strip and get under the shower head, hoping the burning water will wash away the pain and the memory.

 _I don't get it. Why. Why do I care. I don't care! So she kissed someone, big deal? You've made it clear from day one you hate the girl._

 _So why do I feel like someone's punched me in the stomach._

I stick my face under the water washing away all the blood from the small cut on my forehead.

I frown as the feeling in my stomach intensifies. Frustration builds as I fail to pinpoint what I'm feeling.

I concentrate on my breathing and breathe in, out, slowly, deeply. I can tell I'm beginning to panic, so I use the trick which has worked for me before. Breathe in for four, hold for seven and out for eight. In a few minutes I breathe more slowly and manage to stand without shaking.

Just when I manage to calm myself down the shower curtain flies open.

"FUCK!" I yell, while throwing my arms over my body, looking up at the person who opened my shower curtain.

I take a deep breath, gritting my teeth, "Red, what the fuck are you doing in my shower?!" I yell angrily.

She smiles at me, "Checking you hadn't died." She says cheerfully. I don't understand how she can be cheerful all the time. Its not physically possible.

I scowl and mutter, "It'd be better off if I was."

She frowns, "Excuse me?" She actually looks concerned, which was a first in my life. I look at the shower floor, wishing I hadn't made that stupid comment in the first place.

I shake my head, "Never mind. Please get out." I try to point towards the door without exposing myself.

She shakes her head and lifts one hand up to reveal a first aid kit and grins.

"I'm gonna fix you!" She exclaims happily, before trying to walk towards me. I scowl, "I'm not broken!" I grunt, cringing to myself at the irony of those words.

I frown as I grab a towel and wrap it around me angrily. I switch the shower off and sit on the floor as she cleans my cut and covers it.

"All done," she says, laughing a little at my obvious discomfort, and walks out the changing room, not giving me the chance to thank her.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca's POV:

I slam my laptop shut angrily. Why?! Why won't this mix work. I have been here for three hours already. I run a hand through my messy hair and rest my head down on my closed laptop lid.

My phone buzzes and I nearly ignore it, but when I see the name flashing on the screen my stomach twists painfully.

 _It was her._

I click it onto silent and shove it in my bag. I grab my laptop and slip it into its carry case then stand up. I looked around and noticed I was the last one here, again. Constantly working late so I don't get my stupid ass fired.

I switch the lights off and walk out the studio. As I walk I check my watch. Only 9pm. Not too bad, I guess.

As I walk I consider grabbing a coffee, then screw my face up. No thank you. I'd rather be avoiding Chloe. I didn't need her pitiful eyes and sad stares.

I sigh at the awkward situation I've got myself in and resist the urge to hit something. I run my hand through my hair, a quickly forming nervous habit, and walk briskly down the street to my apartment.

As I walk I hear someone running behind me and force myself to keep walking, and try not to think of all the stalker shows I've watched.

I hear them get closer and closer and take a deep breath as I wait for them to pass me, but then as they grab my shoulder I swing around and punch them in the face.

"Fuck! Red?!" I screech as realisation hits me as to who was following me, "Why the fuck were you chasing me?!"

I give her a quick once over with my eyes, and squash the butterflies in my stomach, which had to just be nerves from thinking I was going to be murdered.

Then I catch myself and stare angrily, and slightly sheepishly at the tall ginger I just punched in the face as she rubs her hand tenderly along her jawline and ignores my question.

"You haven't been in the shop in a week and a half and I know how much you need your coffee fix." She accuses me angrily.

I am so taken aback that she hasn't even mentioned the fact I just punched her square in the face, and that she, the ginger puppy, is really fucking angry I struggle to produce coherent words.

"I... You... I Mean... What?!" I stammer out awkwardly.

I bite my lip as I realise slowly, and quite sadly, that the giggly, carefree Red is nowhere to be seen right now. I suddenly want to rest my head on her shoulder or pull her into a hug, then frown.

 _Wow I really do need more sleep._

I notice she is staring intently at me waiting for me to answer with a string of words which actually make sense and sigh. Then shrug. Then sigh again and run my fingers through my hair. Again.

"Look I just don't really wanna be reminded of you bursting in my shower that's all, it's a bit embarrassing." I lie, unconvincingly, looking at the floor.

She scoffs and I look up for a split second.

 _For fucks sake, Beca, why are you still talking to her? You can just leave you know? Besides the fact you hate this girl, she invaded your shower, and saw the one thing you need to hide the most. Just leave!_

I turn to walk away and grit my teeth when Red grabs my wrist, sending tingles up my arm, and I shake her off.

"You can't just punch me and not offer to give me an ice pack," She says grumpily, but adds a wink, parts of the old Chloe coming back, leaving me relieved but frustrated at her joviality.

I frown, "Where am I going to get an ice pack in the middle of the road?"

She laughs, still a very annoying thing, and raises one eyebrow, then speaks very slowly, as if I was a small child.

"Your apartment has a fridge, right? Maybe there will be some ice there, hmm?" she says patronisingly, taking a step closer to me.

I scowl, "You can piss off if you think you're coming back to my apartment."

She mocks being offended, by opening her mouth into an "O" shape and placing one hand on her heart, then laughs at me playfully.

"Aw lil badass Beca, throwing around cuss words." She says, giggling again.

I scowl, "I won't hesitate to punch you again."

She laughs. I grit my teeth.

She leans in close to me and I lean backwards slowly as my heart starts to race. I try to take a deep breath as she murmurs something to me.

"Race you?"

I frown in confusion then gasp as she holds up my key.

"Chloe no I'm not messing around here give that back!" I yell.

I let out an angry sigh as she jogs off and I run my hand through my hair.

 _This girl won't leave me alone. She barely even mentioned what happened at the gym. If she thinks she is going into my apartment she can piss off. Why didn't she mention what happened at the gym? If I were her I'd run as far away as possible. And she barely mentioned the punch! There's something wrong with her, seriously._

I begin to slowly walk back to my apartment, as thousands of random thoughts rush through my head, threatening to swallow me entirely.


End file.
